Talk:Balor
Testimonials Solo'd it with no problem as 85thf/nin, almost safe to say its a joke as any job 85. he nevr hit me and EES missed. GardnaGardna 07:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't call it a joke to any job, but it's certainly not a hard fight. Solo'd on 90 WAR\DNC with little difficulty - but watch out for EES especially if he hit you with an Aegis Schism directly before. WAR doesn't have the evasion that THF and NIN does so you are probably going to eat it (like I did) and use the remainder of TP you gain to heal yourself. Might be easier /nin. --Tempania 18:30, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :*Solo'd by 68THF/NIN started with 300TP Dancing Edge 1/1 Swift Belt after 6-21 Update Everynevers :*Solo'd by 75RDM/NIN with little difficulty after 6-21 Update :*Easily duo'd with THF75/NIN37 and DRG75/BLU37 after June 21st update. :*Easily soloed by a SMN75. --TheodusArcaedim 02:10, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :*Solo'd as MNK75/NIN37 in under 60 seconds using Hundred Fists after June 21st 2010 update. :*FOR THOSE ATTEMPTING SMALL PARTY TRY: it is NOT necessary to clear ads and fight in the room. you can simply pull Balor out. Sneak out and try this. First position yourself facing the door and having the "???" behind you, Then trade and run to the door ASAP open and get to the hall. You should have enough time to get out before Balor gets to hit his first shot. :*Solo'd with some difficulty using Beastmaster with a Familiared Blubber Eyes, by pulling to zone in, using several Pet Food Zeta, some Courier Carrie's, and the DC pets near the entrance. :*Also duo'd easily as 2 Beastmasters with 2 Familiared Blubber Eyes.--Bremenn 14:02, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :*After the update on June 21st - BST75/WHM37 - easy fight, used 1 CourierCarrie and got the drop. 1/1 :* Killable with some difficulty by 1 Ninja, 2 healers, and 1 DD. :*Killable by a Ninja, Paladin, Thief and White Mage with the Ninja main tanking and Paladin used for SATA. Was relatively easy. Siphon 22:28, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :*Trio with some difficulty using 2 Ninja, 1 Red Mage. Very difficult to clear room of possible adds with this set up, but was able to do it. :* Very easy kill with a party of 5 consisting of 2xNIN, THF, Soboro SAM/DNC and WHM. WHM concentrate on haste/erase and any big cures, SAM concentrate on small cures and curagas, keeping seigan up just in case. THF tries to keep SATA on the NINs, however can be difficult to get viper bite off due to TP loss. Same strategy and setup worked on the Elvaan THF/WAR Swift belt NM~Superdan :*Easily trio'd with a BRD/WHM, RDM/THF and a well geared NIN/DNC. :*Laughably easy with a PLD/WAR, SAM/DNC, THF/NIN, SAM/NIN and WHM/BLM, could even be downed without the extra sam. :*VERY easy with RDM, NIN, BLU, THF, WHM, SAM. Eagle eye shot hit NIN for just over 1100. :*Trio with BST DRG and RDM :*Note for PLD: I opened with Voke, then about 25 seconds later popped Sentinel. He uses EES around 50-75% life and it was up each time he fired it. Hit me for 340ish, then about 110 the last 2 fights with it up. --Vaala 17:50, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :*The difficulty of this fight largely depends on whether Balor decides to spam Aegis Schism (75% defense down) or not. Eagle Eye Shot with Aegis Schism on your tank will result in 900 to 1000+ damage (if not absorbed by Utsusemi). Without Aegis Schism, the damage is 100-250. Even with a WHM casting Erase, sometimes Balor spams the move over and over, virtually guaranteeing a dead tank. Aegis Schism spam can occur even if you don't fight him on Darksday. However, my group of 5 (PLD, WAR, WHM, THF or SAM, RDM) was still able to win both times Balor decided to spam it, so if you have a second tank the fight is very winnable in any case. Phoneybone 01:57, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :*Laughably easy with NIN, NIN, DRK, WHM, RDM. Brought DRK for Stun, never needed it. Occasional need existed of the second ninja to offtank. WHM ended battle with full MP, RDM near. Both NIN were dual boxed as was the DRK and WHM. :*Solo'd by WHM74/NIN37 on Lightningsday with quite ease, as long as you can stick Slow and Paralyze, he wont eat through your shadows as fast. Fight took about 5 minutes, had 450/728mp left. 0/1 on drop. :*73blu/36nin easy solo with only utsusemi ichi Hakue Bismark server :*Easy solo by 73DRG/36RDM. Just make sure you and your wyvern have TP before the fight, and you can either Impulse > Spirit Link > Vorpal > Spirit Surge > Wheeling for a light SC, or Skewer > Spirit Link > Penta Thrust for a good lv1 chain. If he's not dead after that, just Jump, High Jump, and hit him a couple times until you can Penta him again. TinDragon (talk) 04:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) /sam? I was going to post something about it being /mnk (with my reasoning too!), but it seems someone has noticed and adjusted the page accordingly. What I'm really torn between, however, is whether Balor is /sam or /drg. I have never fought him extensively to take note of the small details that would make him /sam (zanshin and, possibly, abnormally high tp gain) over /drg, but I was wondering whether he is /drg or not. If no one can take note of zanshin, then it is likely /drg. It's a pretty nit-picky observation, I know, but meh XD Oobdinglada 05:20, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Most Notorious Monsters have some form of rapid TP gain, Double Attack etc; There isn't really anything that makes this monster /DRG --Ix'Sindri 21:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) true sound? Was doing the Sacrarium exp scroll quest this morning. When I checked the Hume room, Balor was up and unclaimed, with no one around. He aggro'd me despite having sneak up and full HP, so I wonder if Balor - and other Swift Belt NMs - are True Sound. It's a situation unlikely to occur though. MithraDooom, 27 September 2009